Home, at last
by aewal
Summary: Seen and unseen scenes between Jon and Dany from 7x03 (when they first met) on. Detailed description of the scenes they had together plus some added scenes I wrote. Completely Jonerys oriented!
1. Chapter 1 - The Queen's justice

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** : Hello, everyone. Haven't posted in a while but I've been writing a lot. I've really gotten into Game of Thrones (I loved it before but Jonerys was the deal breaker for my writing) and decided to write a little something.

This story starts at 7x03 and describes the scenes between Jon and Dany more thoroughly with some added scenes that I imagine have happened in between. I'm planning to post 5 chapters - 1 for each episode (so ch. 1 will be about 7x03, ch. 2 will be about 7x04 and so on).

I'm a huge Jonerys shipper so if you're not into them, this is not a story you'll like. But if you're a fellow Jonerys shipper... Well, then enjoy the ride. :)

Also, I do not own any of the characters.

xxx

Jon arrived with Davos to Dragonstone alongside some of his men. He couldn't see that much from distance but he could see that the castle was large, dark and a bit grim. As they sailed on a boat towards the shore where he could already see some men waiting, he wondered if he did the right thing. He wondered if the Targaryen queen was as grim as this place.

He heard a lot of things about the Targaryens. Some of them were great warriors and conquerors, some were good kings and many of them were mad. He hoped Daenerys Stormborn was not like her father. But surely Tyrion wouldn't follow her if she were like that, would he?

Lost in his thoughts he almost didn't notice when they reached the shore. Davos stepped out and so did Jon. They walked towards the land as his men took care of the boat. Jon couldn't help but notice the many man standing on the shore. It seemed like there were fewer from afar. He glanced at the dark haired men with braids. The Dothraki, he said to himself, impressed that they crossed the sea with the queen.

He stopped when he saw a familiar face waiting for him. "The bastard of Winterfell," Tyrion said, offering a small smile.

"The dwarf of Casterly Rock," Jon said back. The two shared a look before exchanging a smile, clearly happy to see one another. Jon stepped closer and the two shook their hands.

"We last saw each other atop of the wall."

"You were pissing of the edge if I remember right," Jon said teasingly. "Picked up some scars along the road."

Tyrion nodded. "It's been a long road. But we're both still here."

Jon nodded, thinking about how many people died since he last saw the only Lannister that he has ever liked. His father, his brother, lady Catelyn, King Robert, king Joffrey after him... Too many for sure. And yet, the two of them were somehow still alive.

"I'm Tyrion Lannister," the man introduced himself to a man standing next to Jon. He had to be his adviser, he guessed.

"Davos Seaworth," Davos answered as he shook the dwarf's hand.

"Ah, the Onion knight," Tyrion said, remembering the name but finally putting a face to it. "We were at opposite sites at the battle of Blackwater Bay."

"Unluckily for me," Davos said, remembering the battle and how many men they lost, amongst them his son as well.

Tyrion noticed the grim expression on his face and sincerely, he didn't have fond memories of that battle as well. "Missandei is the Queen's most trusted adviser," he introduced the woman who has been standing beside him all this time.

The curly haired woman nodded and smiled. "Welcome to Dragonstone. Our Queen knows this is a long journey. She appreciates the efforts you have made on her behalf. If you wouldn't mind handing over your weapons?" she eyed the swords Jon and Davos carried. Jon and Davos could hear she wasn't from here but couldn't quite place her accent. But that was the least of their concerns right now. Of course the Queen wanted to protect herself but who would protect them if something were to happen?

Jon looked at Davos and his men. Even if something were to happen, the queen had far too many men here. He had to trust it wouldn't come to that. "Of course," he finally said in good will and smiled politely at the woman.

The Dothraki stepped forward and waited for them to hand over the swords. As Jon was handing over his, he exchanged a long look with one of the Dothraki men. It was true what his father had said. They looked fierce and ready to kill. For a second he thought that all of this was a bad, bad idea. He turned around and saw them carrying away their boat. His men and Davos looked just as worried as he did.

"Please, this way," Missandei said and Davos followed her immediately while Jon watched the boat being carried away. Maybe Sansa was right. Maybe he shouldn't have come here.

"Where are you from?" Davos asked the lady as he stepped between her and the Lannister. "I can't place the accent."

"I was born in the island of Nath," she answered politely.

"Ah. I hear it's beautiful down there. Palm trees and butterflies. I haven't been myself," he admitted. The woman just smiled back at him and kept walking.

Davos waited for Jon. "This place has changed." The last time he was in Dragonstone, the place has been grim for sure but now the people seemed somehow happy and more relaxed. It was a pleasant surprise. As they walked towards the stairs, Jon couldn't help but look at the Dothraki and the boat they were carrying. He needed to know where they were putting it, just in case.

After some walking, they finally reached the stairs that lead them towards the castle.

"And Sansa? I hear she's alive and well," Tyrion said. Although that marriage was a catastrophe, he had a soft spot for the lady. He never loved her but he didn't agree with how his family treated her. She was just a child, after all.

"She is," Jon confirmed.

"Does she miss me terribly?" Tyrion asked, knowing that Sansa probably told Jon about him and their marriage. In reply, he just got a look from Jon. The Northerns didn't have a sense for humour, for sure. "A sham marriage, and unconsummated," he explained.

"I didn't ask," Jon said sincerely, not even wanting to picture his sister in bed with anyone, let along Tyrion.

"Well, it was. Wasn't. Anyway, she's much smarter than she lets on."

"She's starting to let on," Jon said while looking at his surroundings.

"Good," Tyrion admitted. "At some point I want to hear how a Night's watch recruit became a King in the North."

"As long as you tell me how a Lannister became a hand to Daenerys Targaryen," Jon replied, not sure if the Lannister was mocking him or merely joking.

Tyrion smiled, amused with the young man. "Long and bloody tale. To be honest, I was drunk for the most of it."

Jon looked at the sea around the island. "My bannermen think I'm a fool for coming here," he admitted, wanting to hear some reassurance from the Queen's hand. It seemed naive but he trusted the man.

"Of course they do. If I was your hand, I would have advised against it." Hearing that Jon didn't reply made him say another joke. "General rule of thumb - Stark men don't fare well when they travel South."

"True. But I'm not a Stark," Jon replied. Maybe this was the first time in his life he felt grateful for not being a true Stark. All the Stark men died when they travelled South. Although he didn't believe in such things, maybe being a bastard would somehow save him.

Before Jon could get a response, he heard something above him. He couldn't really place the sound but it was something he had never heard before. Suddenly he heard that sound coming oddly close and a strong wind blew past him. He almost threw himself on the floor when he saw something dark approachin. When he looked up, he could see a dragon. And it wasn't just a dragon. It was a gigantic dragon. He heard that the Targaryen Queen had three dragons but he had never imagined they were this big. This one was bigger than one of the towers in Dragonstone.

Behind him, Davos eyed the Targaryen soldiers and Missandei. They were completely unaffected by the dragon. Missandei just smiled at him.

"I'd say you get used to them," Tyrion said, offering his hand to Jon, "But you never really do."

Jon stood there with his mouth opened as he saw two more overflying the castle. He could barely believe that dragons were true. But seeing them with his own eyes was something he had never imagined. At the same time he was afraid and eager to know more of them. It was strange. He stood there frozen in moment.

"Come," Tyrion urged him, "Their mother is waiting for you." Jon just eyed Davos. One wrong move and they would be burnt alive.

xxx

The two Dothraki guards opened the big door and Tyrion and Missandei walked towards their Queen as Jon and Davos eyed the Throne room. It was dark and cold but there was something powerful about it. When he turned his eyes towards the Targaryen sitting on the throne he took a few more steps and then stopped. She seemed the complete opposite of this place. Her silver hair almost blinded him in the dark hall as she sat there on the throne.

"You stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of house Targaryen, rightful heir to the Iron Throne, rightful Queen of the Andals and the First Men, protector of the Seven Kingdoms, the Mother of dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Breaker of chains," Missandei announced.

She was a queen for sure, with her many titles. Jon turned his head slightly towards Davos who was standing next to him. Although he wasn't used to it, somebody had to present him.

Davos quickly got the hint. "This is Jon Snow. He's King in the North." Jon looked expectedly at the queen. He was sure she was to mock him. Tyrion just smiled. It was ironical how many titles Daenerys had and how Jon was "just" a king.

"Thank you for travelling so far, my lord. I hope the seas weren't too rough," Daenerys finally said, looking at Jon Snow. He was something, for sure, to travel this far to see her.

"The winds were kind, your grace," Jon smiled. He found the queen somehow kind although he just met her.

"Apologies, I have a Flee Bottom accent, I know, but Jon Snow is _King_ in the North, your grace. He's not a lord," Davos said.

"Forgive me-"

"-Your grace, this is ser Davos Seaworth," Tyrion informed her.

"Forgive me, ser Davos," Daenerys said peacefully. "I never did receive a formal education but I could have sworn I read the last King in the North was Torrhen Stark who bent the knee to my ancestor, Aegon Targaryen in exchange for his life and the lives of the Northmen. Thorren Stark swore fealty to house Targaryen in perpetuity. But do I have my facts wrong?" she asked.

"I wasn't there, your grace," Davos answered.

"No, of course not," Daenerys smiled, much to Jon's surprise. There were many stories about how mad the Targaryens were, yet Daenerys seemed so calm and peaceful. "But still, an oath is an oath," she said. Jon agreed and disagreed at the same time. "And perpetuity means... What does perpetuity mean, lord Tyrion?" she asked her hand.

"Forever," he answered.

"Forever," she repeated with a smile. Jon had to admit that she was smart. "So I assume, _my lord,_ you're here to bend the knee," she said, certain that she just got herself allies in the North.

Jon looked at the ground. Yes, Thorren Stark swore fielty but many years have passed and many, many things have changed. "I am not."

Daenerys swallowed a lump in her throat, hoping nobody saw her disappointment. There was something in Jon Snow that she liked and she didn't want to dislike him. "Oh," she forced a smile, "Well that is unfortunate. You've travelled all this way to break faith with house Targaryen?" she asked him just as much as she asked herself.

Jon smiled. "Break faith? Your father burned my grandfather alive, he burned my uncle alive. He would have burned the Seven Kingdoms-"

Daenerys caught him off. "My father... Was an evil man," she admitted. Jon was surprised she said those words. Somehow he wanted her not to because then he would be right. He would have a solid reason why house Stark broke faith. "On behalf of house Targaryen I ask your forgiveness for the crimes he committed against your family." But she apologized and she acted fair. And as much as that attracted him, it meant things would be harder. Jon looked at Tyrion, surprised at the Queen's words. But the Lannister's face told him that this was not something unusual. Maybe that's just how she was. "And I ask you not to judge a daughter by the sins of her father," she continued. Her big eyes were staring at him and Jon could see she was being sincere. He just knew it. "Our two houses were allies for centuries. And those were the best centuries the Seven Kingdoms have ever known. Centuries of peace and prosperity with a Targaryen sitting on the Iron Throne and a Stark serving as Warden of the North. I am the last Targaryen, Jon Snow. Honour the pledge your ancestor made to mine. Bend the knee and I will name you Warden of the North. Together we will save this country from those who would destroy it," she suggested. What she said seemed reasonable to her. And Jon Snow seemed like a reasonable man.

Jon looked around the room, at ser Davos and basically everything that surrounded him before he spoke up. "You're right. You're not guilty of your father's crimes. And I am not beholden to my ancestor's vows."

"Then why are you here?" she asked, this time with a more cold look. She didn't understand him. Why would he come all this way to tell her he won't bend the knee?

"Because I need your help and you need mine," Jon said, determined to reason with the Queen.

Daenerys just looked at Tyrion. He said Jon Snow was a good man but right now, he seemed confusing to her. She turned to Jon Snow. Normally, she wouldn't use her dragons to scare people but right now, she didn't know what else to say. "Did you see three dragons flying overhead when you arrived?"

"I did."

"And did you see the Dothraki? All of whom have sworn to kill for me?"

"They're hard to miss..." Jon replied. She was threatening him, yet somehow he didn't feel endangered.

"But still... I need your help?" Daenerys asked. Maybe this Jon Snow wasn't that wise and good. He was in the Night's watch, he fought in battles. War changes people. Maybe it changed him.

"Not to defeat Cersei. You could storm King's Landing tomorrow and the city would fall. Hell, we almost took it and we didn't even have dragons," Davos remembered.

"Almost," Tyrion said, remembering the battle.

"But you haven't stormed King's Landing. Why not? The only reason I can see is you don't want to kill thousands of innocent people. It's the fastest way to win the war but you won't do it, which means, at the very least, you're better than Cersei," Jon challenged her. Dany gasped as she listened to the dark haired man. He saw right through her and it annoyed her just as much as it made her feel intrigued about him. He was clearly very perceptive.

"Still, that doesn't explain why I need your help," Dany concluded, avoiding the topic. She didn't want Jon Snow to think she was too soft. Many doubted her because she was a woman. They thought she was too soft, too merciful. Maybe she was at some times but not because she was a woman but because she didn't want to rule like her father. She didn't want people to fear her.

"Because right now, you and I and Cersei and everyone else... We're children. Playing at a game, screaming that the rules are not fair."

"You told me you liked this man," Daenerys said to Tyrion, clearly annoyed that she called her a child.

"I do."

"In the time since he's met me, he's refused to call me Queen, he's refused to bow and now he's calling me a child," she said, looking back at Jon.

"I believe he's calling all of us children," Tyrion said, defending Jon Snow, "Figure of speech."

"Your grace, everyone you know will die before winter's over if we don't defeat the enemy to the North," Jon tried again.

"As far as I can see, you are the enemy to the North," Daenerys said sincerely. He didn't seem dangerous, he didn't threaten anyone, he seemed like a good man overall. But why wouldn't he just bend the bloody knee?

"I am not your enemy," he said, looking her in the eyes before he proceeded, "The dead are the enemy."

"The dead," she repeated. Now she knew for sure. That man was crazy. She had no idea what he was talking about. She turned towards Tyrion. "Is that another figure of speech?"

"The army of the dead is on the march," Jon said seriously, trying to convince her.

"The army of the dead," Tyrion repeated Jon's words this time. Now he was questioning him, too.

"You don't know me well, my lord, but do you think I'm a liar or a madman?" Jon questioned, to which Tyrion quickly replied.

"No, I don't think you're either of those things."

"The army of the dead is real. The White walkers are real. The Night king is real. I've seen them. If they get pass the Wall and we're squabbling amongst ourselves," Jon said, unconsciously taking a step forward to which the Dothraki immediately responded, "We're finished."

"I was born at Dragonstone. Not that I can remember it," Daenerys said and stood up. She started walking towards Jon Snow. "We fled before Robert's assassins could find us. Robert was your father's best friend, no? I wonder if your father knew his best friend sent assassins to murder a baby girl in her crib. Not that it matters now, of course. I spent my life in foreign lands. So many men have tried to kill me... I don't remember all their names," she said as she descended down the stairs. "I have been sold like a broodmare. I've been chained and betrayed, raped and defiled. Do you know what kept me standing through all those years in exile? Faith. Not in any gods. Not in myths and legends. In myself. In Daenerys Targaryen. The world hadn't seen a dragon in centuries until my children were born," she continued fiercely as she was getting close to him. "The Dothraki hadn't crossed the sea, any sea," she stopped. "They did for me. I was born to rule the Seven Kingdoms and I will."

Jon was having trouble holding his composure as those big, violet eyes stared at him. "You'll be ruling over a graveyard if we don't defeat the Night King." Only then did Daenerys really see him. His face, his dark, brown eyes. They were so dark but his look looked warm.

"The war against my sister has already begun," Tyrion stepped in, "You can't expect us to halt hostilities and join you in fighting... Whatever you saw beyond the Wall."

This time, Davos stepped forward. Meanwhile, Jon and Daenerys weren't even listening to him fully. They were looking at each other, not glancing in any other direction. Their look was a mix of power play and an attraction that started to form. Jon removed his eyes from her. "You don't believe him. I understand that, it sounds like nonsense. But if destiny has brought Daenerys Targaryen back to our shores, it has also made Jon Snow King in the North. You were the first to bring Dothraki to Westeros. He is the first to make allies of Wildlings and Northmen," Dany looked from ser Davos to Jon Snow. "He was named lord commander of the Night's watch, he was named King in the North. Not because of his birthright, he has no birth right, he's a damn bastard. All those hard sons of bitches chose him as their leader, because they believe in him." Jon tried hard not to look at her again but he couldn't resist. He had to. Thankfully, she was looking at ser Davos. But not for long. Her eyes were immediately on him again. "All those things you don't believe him... He faced those things. He fought those things for the good of his people. He risked his life for his people. He took a knife in the heart for his people, he gave his own l-" Davos stopped when Jon gave him a warning look. They clearly didn't believe them about the army of the dead and they would certainly think he was mad if they revealed Jon died and was resurrected.

Even Dany and Tyrion shared a look of confusion. They weren't entirely sure what the ser meant but they didn't ask.

"If we don't put aside our enmities and band together, we will die. And then it doesn't matter who's skeleton sits on the Iron Throne," he concluded.

"If it doesn't matter, you might as well kneel," Tyrion tried once again. He knew Daenerys and he knew Jon Snow. He knew they'd make great allies if the Northern bastard wasn't so stubborn. "Swear your allegiance to queen Daenerys, help her to defeat my sister and together our armies will protect the North."

"There is no time for that. There's no time for any of this," Jon said, getting a bit angry. "While we stand here debating-"

"It takes no time to bend the knee. Pledge your sword to her cause," Tyrion said this time.

"And why would I do that?" Jon raised his voice as he moved his eyes from Tyrion to Daenerys. "I mean no offence, _your grace,_ but I don't know you. As far as I can tell, your claim on the Throne rests entirely on your father's name. And my own father fought to overthrow the Mad King. The lords of the North placed their trust in me to lead them and I will continue do to so as well as I can."

Daenerys clenched her eyes a little. It made her seem stricter and angrier. "That's fair. It's also fair to point out that I'm the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. By declaring yourself King of the northernmost kingdom, you are in open rebellion," she stated. Jon would have said something but he heard footsteps behind him. Someone was running and then slowed down once he reached the Throne room. It was a bald man who whispered something to the queen that seemed to get her attention.

"You must forgive my manners. You'll both be tired after your long journey. We'll have baths drawn for you and supper sent to your rooms." She then turned around and said something to the Dothraki men. Jon didn't understand what it was but was a bit surprised as he heard her speak so fluently. As far as he knew, she only spent some months with the Dothraki while she was married to the Khal.

"Am I your prisoner?" he asked as she walked up the stairs to her throne.

She waited for a second before she turned around. "Not yet."

xxx

After Jon bathed and ate a little something, he dressed and looked through the window. Dragonstone had a great view; he had to admit that to himself. It was peaceful. Only the waves of the sea, crashing onto the rocks, could be heard with an occasional dragon's screech. He had taken a walk before and ran into Tyrion. He walked through the door of his room and down the hall. He wanted to take a walk to be alone this time.

As he walked around the Dragonstone castle, he thought about what was to be of him. He wasn't officially a prisoner, yet he couldn't go home. How long would the Targaryen queen keep him here? What would she do to him if he didn't bend the knee? Would she burn him alive? The Queen didn't strike him as a cruel person though. And she clearly wanted to make an effort or she would have had him killed already.

When he reached the gates to the outside, he walked passed some Dothraki guards. He wondered how many of them were pledged to the Queen. He didn't know much about them but they followed their men, their Khals. Jon wondered how she got them to follow her. On the other hand, he really didn't. Despite their differences, Daenerys seemed a good ruler. He descended down the stairs and watched the two smaller dragons above him. He still couldn't really process that they still existed and that they were this big. Then he saw her, leaned on the walls with her hands, watching the dragons as well. He swallowed a lump in his throat and approached her.

"Amazing thing to see," he commented.

Daenerys didn't turn around to look at him. "I named them for my brothers. Viserys and Rheagar. They're both gone now." Then she turned around, remembering they had that in common. She was still leaned on the wall with her left hand. "You lost two brothers as well."

Jon just nodded, remembering Robb, his best friend, and little Rickon that he couldn't save.

Daenerys noticed the pain in his face and turned away. She knew about that pain all too well. Although Viserys was a terrible human being, he was still her brother and she loved him in a way. He took care of her when she had no one and when she couldn't take care of herself. "People thought dragons were gone forever but here they are." She turned back towards him. "Perhaps we should all be examining what we think we know."

Jon took a step forward and stood next to her. "You've been talking to Tyrion," he said, not even asking. He knew.

"He is my hand."

"He enjoys talking."

"We all enjoy what we're good at."

Jon thought about what he was good at. "I don't." Daenerys glanced at him, noticing his grim expression. She wondered what he was good at. She forced herself not to look at him for too long.

"You know I'm not going to let Cersei stay on the Iron Throne?"

This time, Jon turned towards her. "I never expected that you would."

"And I haven't changed my mind about which kingdoms belong to that Throne."

"I haven't either," Jon said. She was stubborn but he could be stubborn as well. They shared a look and then Daenerys turned away. After that, so did Jon, sighing heavily as he observed the dragons.

Daenerys found it annoying that he wouldn't let go of the North. He didn't want the Throne but he wanted the North. Although the North was just a part of the kingdom, it was a big part, the biggest one. For a moment she thought about reconsidering Tyrion's suggestion. She was the Queen after all, it was her decision. But this was politics. She needed to be smart. Dany turned towards him. "I will allow you to mine the dragonglass and forge weapons from it. Any resources or men you need, I will provide for you."

Jon turned towards her, surprised. Not only did she allow him to mine the dragonglass, she also offered her men. She definitely had to swallow some pride and take a step back and he was glad she did. He wanted nothing else. Dragonglass was enough. "Thank you," he said sincerely.

Daenerys expression softened and she turned away to look at her dragons once again.

"So you believe me then, about the Night king and the army of the dead?" Sure, Tyrion could have talked to her, but ultimately, she had to make the decision on her own.

She didn't know if she believed it or not. "You'd better get to work, Jon Snow," she replied.

Jon took one last glance at her and started walking up, determined to start mining as soon as possible.

When Daenerys was sure he wouldn't see her, she turned her head and looked at him. She didn't want to admit it, but she liked him. Despite all their differences, there was something about him that caught her attention. Not just his looks, but something more. She shouldn't like him, but she did.

What she didn't know though, was that after she turned back around and breathed deeply as she took in the smell of the salty sea, Jon turned around and looked at her; at her braided hair, her posture. She didn't know that Jon found something special about her as well.

xxx

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** : Let me know what you thought about this! It didn't contain any additional scenes but they're coming in the next chapter, I promise. I just didn't want to include anything in this chapter because it felt too forced. I also wanted to apologize for any grammar or other mistakes I might have made. English is not my first language.

Have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2 - The spoils of war

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hi, everyone! Sorry for the late update. My weekend has been pretty hectic. This chapter is shorter than the previous one because, well, _someone_ decided to fly to Highgarden and wasn't present that much.

I realized I forgot to mention something pretty **important** in the previous/first chapter. I am writing this as a base for my stories that will come after season 7. So this is sort of an intro into everything ;). I don't want to add too many scenes and make it feel forced though. But there will definitely be more Jonerys scenes later in the 7th season and after that.

By the way, let me know what you want to see post season 7. Any special reunions, people? Do you want to keep this strictly Jonerys or would you prefer to the Starks, Brienne, Gendry etc. as well? I have written some pieces already but I'll gladly accept anything that I can include. :)

xxx

Daenerys was walking towards the mines with Missandei. She hadn't seen much of Jon Snow since she allowed him to mine dragonglass and she wanted to see how everything was going. Secretly, she also wanted to see him.

"Your grace, there's still no word from the Unsullied," Missandei said, clearly worried.

"Soon. He will come back to you," Dany replied, knowing exactly why her friend was worried.

"He'd better," she answered as they were descending down the stairs.

"What happened?"

"Many things," Missandei smiled, recalling their passionate night.

Dany eyed her and grabbed her by her hand so she stopped. "Many things?"

Missandei just smiled and sighed happily when the duo was interrupted by Jon Snow.

"Your grace," Jon said, waiting for her response.

Missandei and Daenerys both had smiles on; Missandei because of her night with Grey Worm and Daenerys because she was happy for her friend and wanted to hear more about it, but secretly also because she could finally talk to the King in the North. She stepped on the next step, her guards following closely. "It's alright," she said to them in Dothraki as the two ladies proceeded downstairs.

Jon nodded softly and led the way to the caves. They walked in silence until they reached the mine. A man handed him a lighted torch and Jon walked inside, the two women following him.

"I wanted you to see it before we start hacking it to bits." They walked through a narrow corridor until they arrived to a larger space full of dragonglass. "This is it. All we'll ever need," he smiled proudly as the torch lightened the walls.

Daenerys watched the dragonglass in awe, with her mouth opened.

"There is something else I want to show you, Your grace," Jon proceeded. He then led her through an even smaller and narrower corridor. Although she wasn't tall, she had to bend down her head at times. Jon followed her closely until they reached a smaller room than the previous one with a wall full of some old writing or better said, pictures. Daenerys carefully observed the treasure that was right before her nose all this time.

"The children of the forest made these," Jon said.

"When?" she asked, her voice soft. She was completely mesmerized by everything her eyes were seeing.

Jon heard the tone of her voice. It was like a little girl's one, completely different to the one she used when they met. "A very long time ago."

"They were right here, standing where we're standing," Dany said, moving her eyes across the wall while holding the torch. She always loved hearing stories and learning about history. And this, right in front of her, was history. "Before there were Targaryens or Starks or Lannisters. Maybe before even there were men," she thought out loud.

"No," Jon said, catching her attention. She immediately turned around to see him walking a few steps away. She followed him after they exchanged a glance. "They were here together. The children and the First men."

"Doing what? Fighting each other?" she asked. She didn't get an answer immediately. Firstly, she got a look and after that, Jon stepped behind her, held her wrist gently and led her a bit forward.

"They fought together against their common enemy," he explained as they observed the carvings on the wall. Jon could recognize the dead immediately. "Despite their differences, despite their suspicions," he hinted. Daenerys looked at him as he looked back with his dark brown eyes. "Together," he repeated. "We need to do the same if we're going to survive." His eyes then turned back to the pictures on the wall. "Because the enemy is real. It's always been real."

She saw his desperate look and right there at that moment she knew that he has been telling the truth all along. He wasn't lying nor was he mad. That was good. But an army of the dead wasn't. "And you say you cannot defeat them without my armies and my dragons?"

"No, I don't think I can," Jon admitted openly.

After a brief moment, Daenerys approached him. Jon could feel the warmth as she was getting closer and he could have sworn it wasn't from the torch. "I will fight for you. I will fight for the North. When you bend the knee."

Jon nodded sadly, knowing that was not a possibility. "My people won't accept a southern ruler. Not after everything they have suffered."

Daenerys didn't even know when but she stepped even closer. "They will if their King does." It was the first time she used the title king for Jon Snow. "They chose you to lead them. They chose you to protect them. Isn't their survival more important than your pride?"

Jon shivered. Those were the exact same words that he said to Mance Rayder before they sentenced him to death. Mance didn't listen and he died. Jon didn't want to die, not yet. But he knew the North and its people. He knew how they were to react if he kneeled in front of a southern ruler, much more if it was a Targaryen, the blood of dragons, whom the North hated. "Their king does," he admitted. "But they won't follow me blindly, nor would I want to. And I am here because _they_ chose me. It's not my duty to rule or my right. It's a privilege I got from them and I... I can't break it."

Dany nodded softly. Although she was politically disappointed with the answer, personally, she liked it. She had never met any leader who stayed this true to its people. And besides, he told her that he would accept her as a Queen and somehow that felt enough for now. Dany didn't realize in which moment exactly Jon accepting her started being so important to her."You are an honourable man, Jon Snow, albeit our differences," she admitted as she handed him the torch and started walking out.

He surprised her and grabbed her by the elbow. She stopped and turned around. "Thank you. You're different than most rulers, you know? And I mean that," he said with a small smile. He was clearly a man who didn't smile a lot but he should, Daenerys said to herself as she started walking out again, with Jon behind her. Soon, they reached Missandei and Davos who followed their Queen and King outside the cave.

Once they got outside, Daenerys could immediately see something was wrong. Lord Tyrion and the Spider were standing there, waiting for her. "What is it?"

"We took Casterly Rock," her hand announced.

"That's very good to hear," she said, not understanding why their faces were so grim. Varys and Tyrion just exchanged a look. "Isn't it?" Daenerys asked now.

"They... They sent their armies to Highgarden and attacked it. There were barely any soldiers in Casterly Rock," Tyrion finally informed her. "Lady Olenna... I don't think-"

Daenerys walked past him, clearly followed her.

"You'll want to discuss this among yourselves-" Davos said, uncomfortable that they were present. They had a bigger war to fight than the one between Daenerys Targaryen and Cersei Lannister. He didn't want to meddle.

"You will stay," she decided. "All my allies are gone. They've been taken from me while I've been sitting here on this island," Daenerys said angrily. Jon was surprised by her tone. She always seemed very cool like nothing were to bother her and stop her from her goal.

"You still have the largest armies," Tyrion tried to be optimistic.

"Who won't be able to eat because Cersei has taken all the food from the Reach."

"Call Grey Worm and the Unsullied back. We still have enough ships to carry the Dothraki to mainland. Commit to the blockade of King's Landing. We have a plan. It's still the right plan."

"The right plan?! Your strategy has lost us Dorne, the Iron islands and the Reach," Daenerys stopped, angry at her advisor.

"If I've underestimated our enemies-"

"Our enemies?! Your family, you mean! Perhaps you don't want to hurt them after all," she said, knowing that it wasn't true but she didn't know what else to do but yell. She finally reached Westeros. She couldn't afford to lose when she was so close to the throne that belonged to her. Everyone was quiet and only the dragons and the waves of the sea could be heard.

Jon looked at everyone around him, wondering if this was the usual Daenerys Targaryen when she was mad. He certainly hasn't seen her like this.

Daenerys turned away from her hand to her dragons that were flying above sea. "Enough with the clever plans. I have three large dragons. I'm going to fly them to the Red Keep."

"We've discussed this," Tyrion glanced at her. This certainly wasn't a good idea.

"My enemies are in the Red Keep. What kind of a Queen am I if I am not willing to risk my life to fight them?" she questioned him.

"A smart one," Tyrion answered, completely sure in himself.

Daenerys turned away and then towards Jon Snow who was standing there, not saying anything. He had fought in many battles. Why wasn't he saying anything? "What do you think I should do?"

"I would never presume-"

"I am at war. I'm losing," the Dragon Queen said as she approached him. "What do you think I should do?" Everyone around was surprised that she was asking Jon. Tyrion, Varys and Missandei all knew that the Queen only trusted her close advisors. She didn't even ask advice from her allies and here she was, asking a man who was in open rebellion towards her house what she should do.

Jon himself was surprised as well. He quickly went into his battle mode while watching the dragons. "I never thought dragons would exist again. No one did." He turned towards her. "The people who follow you know that you made something impossible happen. Maybe that helps them believe that you can make other impossible things happen. Build a world that's different from the shit one they've always known. But if you use them to melt castles and burn cities, you're no different. You're just more or the same."

Daenerys looked back at her dragons, not knowing what to do. She didn't really want to burn down the Red Keep. She just wanted Cersei to die. She wanted for everything to be over already.

"However..." Jon started, "There is a Lannister army in the Reach taking away food, weapons and other things that were meant for your armies. Maybe your armies should take back that."

Dany looked from Jon Snow to her hand. Tyrion was a bit reluctant at first but he had to admit that it was a good plan. Killing innocent civilians was one thing but fighting an army was another. This was war, after all. He nodded, agreeing to the plan.

"Very well," Daenerys said and then turned towards Missandei. "Let the Dothraki know to get ready to kill some men. We shall leave immediately." Missandei nodded and immediately started walking away.

"We?" Tyrion asked.

"I am not planning to sit here and wait any longer."

"I don't think that would be safe, Your grace," Varys added. "You could get killed merely on the way there. The Seven Kingdoms are full of people who would be willing to try anything for a small price."

"Correct me if I am mistaken but I don't think the people in the Seven Kingdoms can fly," Daenerys said, looking straight at Drogon.

"Your grace," Jon started, "I don't think using one of your dragons is a good idea."

Tyrion agreed with the King in the North. "I agree. We've talked about this. If you-"

"I have made my decision," she stated firmly.

Jon sighed with his brows furrowed. She couldn't just fly there and fight. He couldn't imagine her in a battle, not because he thought she wasn't capable of it but because the thought of losing her made his stomach twist.

xxx

Daenerys didn't wait a second before she sent the Dothraki towards Highgarden. She would come after them on her dragon. She didn't want to wait. Not anymore. After she made some arrangements with her advisors, she went outside to hopefully meet Drogon there and fly West. She walked from the castle to the cliff nearby. She was nervous but it felt good. She knew she'd win. She was certain of it.

Dany was so deep in her thoughts that she almost didn't see Jon who was standing there, looking at the sea. She noticed he spent a lot of time here when he wasn't in the caves mining dragonglass. "My lord," she greeted him and walked next to him so they were shoulder by shoulder.

"Your grace," Jon replied, a bit startled. "I thought you left already."

"I had to take care of some things."

"Of course," he nodded politely.

"I appreciate you suggesting the attack to Highgarden, Jon Snow," she said.

He noticed how softly, delicately and decisively she pronounced his name. Most of his life he wasn't proud of that name and hated hearing it. But once he heard it from Daenerys Targaryen, he liked it more and more. "It was just my honest opinion although you added your part," Jon answered humbly and at the same time worriedly to which Daenerys didn't react. He didn't agree on her decision but he knew there was nothing he could do.

They stood there looking at the smaller two dragons flying over the sea, touching the water every now and then. Their bigger brother joined them after a while and dominantly flew over them.

"Take care of yourself," Jon finally said, still looking at the dragons.

Daenerys turned her head and smiled. "I won't have to." She then turned her eyes towards Drogon who changed the direction of his flight in the distance and was now flying towards them, approaching them slowly. "He will."

Jon looked at the dragon and then at the Queen. He could see her smiling at the giant beasts. He wondered if she felt as connected to the dragons as he did to Ghost. He wished his wolf was here. "Good luck, Your grace," he said, to which Daenerys offered him a small affirming look. He turned around and started walking back towards the castle. Jon wondered what was happening inside him. Why was he thinking about her so much? Why did she catch his attention? The thought of her flying, fighting in a battle and being away made his sick.

And if that weren't enough, the air around him twisted as well when he saw the biggest dragon and Daenerys flying over him.

"The Lannisters are screwed," Jon mummbled to himself.

xxx

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I always thought Jon was a part of Daenerys's decision (to attack the Lannisters) somehow and really wanted to include that. And since Jon was there when Daenerys came back, I feel like he had to be there when she left as well.


	3. Chapter 3 - Eastwatch

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Surprise! I decided to post this chapter today as well because it's finished and it's also a bit short. Besides, I have some things coming up this week and I don't want to keep you waiting for days. I'm a fanfic reader myself and I know how frustrating it is waiting for updates. So, yeah... Enjoy!

xxx

Ever since Daenerys left, Jon spent an awful lot of time outside of the castle observing the sea and the sky. Every day he waited patiently for the possible return of the dragon and most importantly, the Queen. He didn't know how much time the dragon needed to fly from Highgarden to Dragonstone exactly but he figured since it was big, it was most probably fast as well.

When he heard some familiar shrieks, he stepped forward to the cliff from where he could clearly see the dragon coming back. Although he couldn't see Daenerys on top of it yet, that was a good sign. That dragon surely wouldn't let anything happen to its mother.

Daenerys was glad to finally see her home. Flying dragons was exciting but she also needed some peace and quiet. Drogon landed next to the castle and that's when she saw Jon Snow standing there, right where he had been when she left. The dragon shrieked as he ran towards Jon and stopped right before him. Why wasn't he moving? Why wasn't he afraid, Daenerys asked herself. Every single person she had met was afraid of her dragons, especially standing this close.

She couldn't see Jon because of her dragon and she wondered what he was doing. She also wondered what Drogon was doing. She knew her dragon wouldn't just attack a person out of nowhere, at least not anymore. But she also knew that he wouldn't submit to anyone.

On the other side of the dragon, Jon stood frozen in place when the large dragon approached him. He shouldn't fear him and truthfully, he didn't anymore. He couldn't say he was exactly relaxed when the beast opened its mouth and shrieked directly at him but for some reason, he felt the need to approach it.

Jon did the best he could think of. He knew direwolves and surely dragons weren't much different. He took off his glove so the dragon could smell him. He breathed and slowly moved his hand towards the dragon. Drogon growled as he saw the hand approaching. Jon noticed the dragon smelling his skin and calming down. So wolves and dragons weren't that different after all, he thought to himself. Then he did something that scared him a bit but ultimately he trusted his instincts.

He moved his hand to the dragon's head, rubbing it gently. Surprisingly, the dragon seemed to enjoy that. Never had Jon imagined that he would touch a dragon. Its skin was similar to a snake's one, except it was not that soft and it was warmer. As Jon bore his eyes into the dragon's ones, he thought about how magnificent they are. How big, strong and mighty they are, able to kill easily and yet probably more trustworthy than most people.

Daenerys observed what Drogon and Jon Snow were doing. She widened her eyes when she saw that Jon was petting Drogon. She wondered how that was possible. The dragons wouldn't allow anyone near except for her, let along touch them. Were they getting softer?

Jon slowly moved his hand but not his eyes. They were still looking at the dragon in front of him. Only when Daenerys already climbed of Drogon, did he finally see her. She was wearing a long black dress and a silver chain with three dragon heads over it that only brought out her silver hair that was carefully and beautifully braided. It didn't even seem she was near a battle.

Drogon waited for Daenerys to take a few steps and then flew away and joined his brothers in the air.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Daenerys asked, happy for the three dragons to be together again.

Jon chuckled while putting his glove back on. "Wasn't the word I was thinking of but," he looked up only to see her looking at him alarmingly. He could tell her he won't bend the knee but he couldn't tell her that although her dragons were beautiful, they were monsters in a way. "But yes, they are," he continued. "Gorgeous beasts."

"They're not beasts to me," Daenerys said, "No matter how big they get, how terrifying to everyone else... They're my children." She looked at them, never tired of the shrieking and flying above her.

Jon noticed how mesmerized she was. Despite all those years having the dragons, she didn't seem to lose the admiration. "You weren't gone long."

"No."

"And?" Jon asked and she finally looked at him. He was so handsome in that winter fur, she thought to herself.

"And I have fewer enemies today than I did yesterday." She noticed he wasn't as delighted as she was. "You're not sure how you feel about that."

"No, I'm not," he admitted. It was one thing to go there and take what was hers but another one to kill men. And he could only imagine that dragon didn't kill men but burned them alive.

She looked at him again before walking away. Why did he not seem to approve of her actions when he fought plenty more battles than she did and possibly killed even more men? "How many men did your army kill taking Winterfell back from the Boltons?"

"Thousands."

"We both want to help people. We can only help them from a position of strength. Sometimes strength is terrible," she admitted. He wasn't saying anything so she looked at him and stopped. "When you first came here ser Davos said you took a knife in your heart for your people."

"Ser Davos gets carried away," Jon lied. He did not want to explain what happened. It was a betrayal that still hurt and he also didn't know how to explain the fact he came back from the dead. It still seemed surreal to him.

"So it was a figure of speech?" Dany asked, curious.

Jon didn't really know how to answer. Of course it wasn't figure of speech, he didn't want to lie, he wasn't a liar. But he didn't even know how or where to begin explaining. To his luck, some Dothraki men came and said something he couldn't understand. A man, maybe his father's age, was behind them and then Jon saw Daenerys smile after she saw the man and answered something back in Dothraki to her guards.

The man came forward, kneeled, greeted her and stood back up.

Daenerys wasn't quite processing that ser Jorah was back. She didn't know what to say. "Jon Snow, this is ser Jorah Mormont, an old friend," she smiled.

Jon immediately recognized that name. "I served with your father. He was a great man." Jorah just nodded, remembering his father. He was probably the noblest man he had ever known.

"You look strong," Dany observed and smiled. "You found a cure?"

"I wouldn't be here if I hadn't. I return to your service, my Queen, if you'll have me."

Daenerys smiled, tears already forming in her eyes. "It would be my honour." She stepped forward and hugged him. She was glad that he was healthy, well and back at her side. Although they had their fair share of misunderstanding and difficulties, ser Jorah has proven himself as one of the most loyal people.

Jon observed the duo and noticed that this was the first time Daenerys was so full of emotions and joy. Ser Jeor's son clearly meant something to her. He wondered if they were friends or something more. The Queen claimed Missandei was her friend, yet he never saw them hugging or being this happy together. He didn't like seeing Daenerys and ser Jorah this close together. When Jon shared a look with him he seemed like a good man, loyal to his Queen but there was something that made Jon's blood pressure rise. Seeing her with Jorah made him think about how he never wanted to see her with him or anyone else and he was afraid of having that kind of thoughts.

"Let's go inside, we have a lot to talk about," Daenerys said to Jorah with a smile. Jorah smiled politely and nodded, following the Queen inside. Jon stayed behind them, watching them go. After a while he turned around, sighed and continued watching the sea. But no matter how much he tried not to, all he could see in his mind was the Dragon Queen holding another man.

xxx

Jon was walking down a hallway in the castle. One of the Queen's men informed him he was to join the Queen and others in the Chamber of the Painted table. He wondered why she had asked him to join them. Maybe they decided he needed to bend the knee for sure this time. They were too nice to him considering he didn't want to accept her as a ruler.

A guard opened the door and he entered the room. The first thing he saw was a giant table map of Westeros. Jon bore his eyes into it. He heard about it but this was the first time he saw it in person despite being in Dragonstone for a while. "Your grace," he finally greeted the Queen.

Daenerys looked from his to lord Varys.

"A raven from Winterfell, my lord," the bald man said and handed him a piece of paper.

Jon took it and opened it eagerly. He hoped for good news but knew that was too optimistic to expect. He was ready for anything, really. At least he thought he was. As he read the words, he was left in shock though. "I thought Arya was dead. I thought Bran was dead," he said, his tone almost angry.

"I'm happy for you," Daenerys said from the chair she was sitting on. Jon Snow looked alarmingly grim after receiving news that was supposed to make him smile. How did he not appreciate this? "You don't look happy."

"Bran saw the Night King and his army marching towards Eastwatch," he said in horror. "If they make it past the Wall-"

"The Wall has kept them out for thousands of years, presumably-" Varys said.

"I need to go home," Jon said, instantly worried for the North, his home, his people and most of all, his family.

"You said you don't have enough men."

"We'll fight with the men we have. Unless you'll join us," he challenged her.

"And give the country to Cersei? As soon as I march away, she marches in."

"Perhaps not," Tyrion said, earning a look from his Queen. "Cersei thinks the army of the dead is nothing but a story made up by wet nurses to frighten children. What if we prove her wrong?" he questioned.

"I don't think she'll come see the dead at my invitation," Jon chuckled, not understanding Tyrion's point.

"So bring the dead to her," the imp said walking towards Jon.

"I thought that was what we are trying to avoid," Daenerys pitched in, confused by Tyrion's plan.

"We don't have to bring the whole army. Only one soldier," Tyrion moved his glance from the Queen towards Jon.

"Is that possible?" Davos asked.

Jon furrowed his brows, thinking about it. "The first wight I ever saw was brought to Castle Black from beyond the Wall."

"Bring one of these things down to King's Landing and show her the truth," Tyrion proposed to Jon.

"Anything you bring back will be useless unless Cersei grants us an audience and is somehow convinced not to murder us the moment we set foot in the capital," Varys reasoned with him.

"The only person she listens to is Jaime," Tyrion thought aloud, "He might listen to me." He turned towards Daenerys, waiting for what she had to say.

Daenerys's face looked less than thrilled. "And how would you get into King's Landing?"

Jon and Tyrion both immediately looked towards Davos, a well known smuggler.

"I can smuggle you in but if the gold cloaks were to recognize you, I'm warning you, I'm not a fighter," ser Davos answered, agreeing to his part of the plan. Tyrion nodded thankfully.

"Well, it will all be for nothing if we don't have one of these dead men," Daenerys added.

"Fair point," Varys agreed. "How do you propose to find one?"

Daenerys looked at Jon and knew exactly what he was thinking. He was planning to go beyond the Wall again, although he didn't seem pleased excited about it.

"With the Queen's permission, I'll go North and take one," Jorah said, surprising Dany. "You asked me to find a cure so I could serve you. Allow me to serve you."

Jon noticed Dany's worried look but he also admired ser Jorah's bravery and willingness to help. "The free folk will help us. They know the real North better than anyone."

"They won't follow ser Jorah," Davos said.

"They won't have to," Jon looked at Daenerys who looked back at him. Her breathing quickened as she thought about the real possibility of him going back there. His eyes were telling her that this was the only option.

"You can't lead a raid beyond the Wall. You're not in the Night's Watch anymore. You're King in the North," Davos said, not agreeing with his king.

"I'm the only one here who's fought them. I'm the only one here who knows them."

Jorah noticed Daenerys's worried look. Her breathing was still quick and her eyes widened, clearly worried. But Daenerys managed to speak normally and determined. "I haven't given you permission to leave."

Jon turned from Davos to her. "With respect, Your grace, I don't need your permission. I am a King," he finally said. He didn't believe it as much as he needed her to hear those words. She needed to understand that he had to go. He had no choice. "And I came here knowing that you can have your men behead me or your dragons burn me alive." Jon bore his eyes into hers. He could have sworn they were glowing. "I put my trust in you, a stranger, because I knew it was the best chance for my people. For all our people. Now I'm asking you to trust in a stranger," he said, knowing that he wasn't a stranger anymore. She needed to trust him for this to work. And he believed she did. "Because it's our best chance."

Daenerys looked at him, not knowing what to say. It was selfish that she wanted to keep him here when he wasn't anything to her. She needed to do what was best for the people although it broke her into pieces. She swallowed a lump in her throat, already decided but she still looked at Tyrion just to confirm her thoughts. When he did, she nodded in approval, barely holding herself from breathing heavily. In that moment she realized that the Dead were real and so was her fear towards them. But one thing that was even more real than that, was the fact how much she cared for Jon Snow and that scared her even more.

xxx

After the meeting was done and plans were made everyone exited the Chamber of the Painted table. Daenerys quickly turned around. She just couldn't contain her tears anymore. She began sniffling at the thought of Jon leaving. Nothing happened between them. They weren't anything. But just the thought of never seeing him again made her heart ache.

Why was she acting like this? Sure, she mourned Drogo but they were married, they were together for some time, she got to know him. In contrary, she didn't know much about Jon Snow. She knew he was Ned Stark's bastard that served in the Night's Watch and was later named King in the North. Daenerys heard how his sister and he took back Winterfell but that was it. Those kinds of facts didn't make people feel the way she felt in this moment.

She never cried, or well, rarely. She knew crying wouldn't change her past nor the present. And it sure as seven hells wouldn't help her change the future. Yet here she was, wiping away tears because of a man.

Daenerys didn't know that she started crying before everyone left. One person stayed in the room as he heard the Queen's soft cries.

Jon Snow.

He swallowed a lump in his throat as he contained himself from walking towards her. He wouldn't even know what to do or what to say. He was never good at this. Maybe he'd just make things harder for her. Maybe it would be better not to say anything. He knew he preferred to be left alone when hurt and maybe she was the same.

Jon looked down as he reconsidered his options. In reality, he wanted to go there and hold her tightly but that would be inappropriate. She was a Queen, a Targaryen Queen and while he was a King, he was still just a bastard.

He quietly walked outside.

xxx

Daenerys walked down the shore with her guards behind her. She usually didn't mind saying goodbye to anyone because she wasn't especially close to anyone. But now here she was, about to say her farewells to a man who she has known for years, who protected her and adored her and another man who she just recently met and didn't think much of him in the beginning but now all she could do was think of him.

As she walked she clenched her hands together. She spent the last few hours convincing herself not to go to Jon's room and talk with him more. She wanted to do that so badly but at the same time she knew that nothing good would come out of it. He'd still have to go North and she'd still stay here. If, God forbid, anything happened to him, they wouldn't see each other again. It would be easier if things stayed the way they were. At least that's what she told herself when the reality of saying goodbye hit her when she was getting closer and closer to that boat.

When she finally moved her eyes from the ground towards the boat she saw lord Tyrion and lord Jorah talking. Although the duo never seemed to really get along, it seemed like they were having a peaceful conversation. When Tyrion saw her approaching, he stepped away. Daenerys walked towards her loyal friend. She smiled when she saw him. "We should be better at saying farewell now," she said sarcastically. Despite all the things that had happened between them, Jorah proved himself to be the most loyal friend she has ever had.

"Your grace, I-" he started but she didn't want him to say anything so she grasped his hands. They would see each other again. They had to. Maybe the hand holding meant something more to ser Jorah but to Daenerys, it meant something that words couldn't express. They wouldn't say any soppy goodbyes. They wouldn't say anything encouraging. They knew each other so well by now that words weren't necessary. Dany kept her smile as ser Jorah turned his head towards the steps coming from his right. Dany looked that way as well and that's when he kissed her hands. He understood what this meant as well. They'd see each other. They'd get many chances to talk.

Meanwhile Jon walked to the boat with some of his men. He saw ser Jorah and the Queen holding their hands and it made his stomach twist. That man seemed like a decent man but he didn't want him anywhere near Daenerys. At the same time, Jon knew that he didn't have the right to have those kinds of thoughts. The Queen and he weren't anything. She could do whatever she wanted. It wasn't up to him although at this very moment, he wished it were.

When he saw ser Jorah kiss her hands, he swallowed a lump in his throat. It was clear that man loved and adored her and Jon couldn't really hold it against him. Daenerys was beautiful, smart, strong and although he didn't know her that well, he was pretty sure she was as near to perfection as someone could be. Every man could fall in love with her. Even he, the bastard of Winterfell.

Daenerys watched as her friend walked over towards the boat. That's when Jon appeared by her side, putting his glove on. His expression was grim as usual and she wondered what things he had to see in his life that made him like that. Nevertheless, she liked that about him. She liked everything about him, actually. She waited for him to speak because she couldn't.

"If I don't return, at least you won't have to deal with the King in the North anymore," he said. He was joking but hoping that she'd get the hint as she looked towards ser Jorah. He wished she'd give him a sign. Any sign. Anything. He needed to know that she wasn't in love with that man.

Daenerys chuckled softly, her eyes not moving away from him. She wanted to remember him as best as she could. "I've grown used to him," she answered with a smile.

Jon smiled back, clearly satisfied with her answer but he quickly brushed it off. What was he even thinking about? Daenerys Targaryen and he would never be anything. Maybe they wouldn't even see each other anymore. Why was he suddenly thinking about a future with her when he didn't even know if there was any future to begin with? "I wish you good fortune in the wars to come, Your grace," he said politely, her bright eyes still looking at him. He feared if he'd looked at them for too long, he'd go blind.

Daenerys smiled and nodded and that's when he left. She didn't realize that this was it until Jon, Jorah and some other men were pushing the boat into the water. She watched as they were getting further and further away. She wished she could yell and stop them all but she knew better. If she were to be Queen, she needed to take care of the people in the realm. And keeping Jon Snow here wouldn't help anyone but herself alone.

xxx


	4. Chapter 4 - Beyond the Wall

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Here it is, 7x06! I think this episode was my favorite one to write. I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I did.

And thank you for the reviews!

xxx

Daenerys flew on Drogon over the icy hills and frozen lakes, encouraging her dragons to be as fast as they could. She didn't even notice when the green landscape became white. It seemed like it was snowy and cold for a while now.

She hoped that she'd get there in time. The problem was that she didn't even know where exactly Jon and the men who went with him were. As Drogon moved his wings, her eyes were always looking down, searching for any men below.

The adrenalin from when she got the letter from Eastwatch to come and help still hasn't went away. She felt somehow powerful, panicky, confident and scared all at the same time. She needed to come in time and she needed to save Jon, Jorah and the other men who went with them beyond the Qall.

Daenerys felt guilty for letting them go. She shouldn't have allowed them to go and risk their lives just so she could meet with Cersei. She blamed herself but also knew that if anyone was stubborn, it was Jon Snow. He'd find a way and he'd go, no matter what she said.

For a moment Daenerys imagined what the army of the dead might look like. She knew they had blue eyes and were... Well, dead. Basically fighting corpses. But she still didn't imagine what to expect until she flew over a mountain and saw the biggest army she had ever seen attacking a group of men dressed in furs. Dany immediately recognized the men who were fighting against the dead by their clothes and sword skills. The dead didn't seem to be that strong or good with their strategy but they had the numbers for sure.

She urged Drogon to fly a little lower and ordered him to spit fire just before the dead could reach Jon. Rhaegal and Viserion starting spitting fire as well, the three dragons lighting as many as they could on fire.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Jon kneeled after Drogon spit fire on the dead men before him. He stood up and looked as the dragons burned the wights and the frozen lake with them. They all vanished into the water and suddenly there weren't any of the dead near him. He was grateful that Daenerys came just in time to save them.

Daenerys observed the ground from the air, wondering where to land with Drogon so the surviving men could climb onto him and they could all leave. She saw Jon watching her and she watched him. She needed and wanted to land as near him as possible. Drogon managed to burn a lot of area and landed in front of Jon and his men. He moved and burned the wights that were coming towards him. As soon as the dragon landed, Jon almost pushed Tormund away so he could see her. She was there, she was alright and she was saving them. The dragon approached the men and continued spitting fire and burning anyone that was coming near.

Jon ran towards the dragon and stretched his hand towards Daenerys. She stretched hers in return, wanting to get him up on her dragon as soon as possible. The bare idea of Jon being here, let along fighting the dead scared her and sent chills down her spine.

Jon suddenly heard a shriek that he knew all too well. There was a dead man approaching him and he couldn't just climb on the dragon. He needed to kill him and make sure everyone else would stay safe. He needed to make sure she was safe. Jon ran towards the wight and killed him with his sword but there were more coming towards him.

Daenerys observed everything that was going on from Drogon's back. She almost didn't realize that the men that managed to survive were climbing on her dragon. Her eyes were only on Jon. She watched him swing his sword at the running dead men and killing them. He was a skilled warrior for sure but that didn't make her worry any less.

"Jon!" ser Jorah yelled, the only one who still hasn't climbed on the dragon. But Jon just kept on fighting and killing the dead. Daenerys saw that everyone was on Drogon now, including a captured wight. She looked over at Jon and wished he would stop fighting. He needed to get on the dragon and they needed to leave immediately. They needed to be up in the air where they would be safe.

In the midst of all the fighting, smoke and fire, Daenerys turned her head towards the sky when she heard a dragon screaming so loudly like she hadn't before. It was Viserion bleeding and falling to the ground. The dragon fought to stay in air but he couldn't. His brothers screamed when they saw him falling down. For a moment it seemed like everything had stopped. She couldn't hear anything but her dragon diving deeper and deeper into the lake, blood everywhere around. Daenerys watched the hole through which Viserion disappeared and she somehow hoped that her dragon would fly right out of it and be alright. Deep down she knew that it wasn't possible but she couldn't accept that he was gone. He couldn't be.

As Jon observed the golden dragon falling and drowning, he felt fear at first. But then he felt an immense rage that he couldn't control. He didn't know what exactly was going on but he was angrier than ever and seeing Daenerys hurt only made it worse. He turned around and began cutting through the dead. Jon was determined to kill the Night King. He would do it no matter what. He clenched his teeth and killed two wights that were standing between him and the Night King before he looked him straight in the eyes. When he saw that a White walker was handing him another spear that looked just like the one that killed Viserion, his eyes widened.

Jon took a step back and then began running. "Go! Go now! Leave!" he yelled while fighting the dead that were coming towards him. He only needed to make a few more steps to climb on the dragon and then they could fly away as soon as possible.

Daenerys turned her head when she heard Jon's words. She wished he could somehow just jump onto Drogon from afar. But then three wights jumped onto him and pushed him into the water. She gasped as she waited if he'd maybe swim back to the surface. But he didn't and she needed to make a decision. She turned towards the Night King and saw the spear in his hand. She wouldn't allow any more lives to be taken - human or dragon ones. She ordered Drogon to fly and the dragon began running and flying away. When she heard the piercing sound of the spear approaching them, she abruptly turned Drogon so the spear flew right past them.

She looked back at the battlefield and the many wights that were still left. It was only then when she truly realized what she had seen and what had happened. She lost Viserion and she lost Jon.

xxx

Drogon landed on the North side of the Wall and the men immediately started to climb off.

"Fucking North," the Hound mumbled as he carried the screaming wight with him down the dragon. The gates were already lifting and all the men were going there, grateful they made it out alive.

Meanwhile Drogon descended his mother by lowering his shoulder. She stepped into the snow, gently brushing her son's snout. He shrieked loudly and lovingly in response, closing his eyes in relief. Even he could sense they were safe now. Soon after Rhaegal landed nearby and was making his way towards his mother and brother.

"Your grace, are you alright?" Jorah asked his queen when he noticed she only quietly rubbed her dragon's snout. "Let me escort you inside, it's freezing."

"No, I'm not," she admitted absent-mindedly, not even looking him in the eyes. "Go in, I'll stay with my dragons for a while. They miss him," she said softly.

Ser Jorah bit his lip and reluctantly left. It hurt him to see her like this but he understood that she wanted to be alone.

Daenerys walked over to Rhaegal who screeched violently up in the air and then shook his head. "I know, my love," she said as the dragon gently pressed his head against her body. She gladly accepted his warmth and most of all, affection. Being surrounded with her two remaining dragons on both sides, did she really grasp the reality. Viserion was gone. She let the tears flow as the trio mourned their loss.

"I'm so sorry," she kept repeating to them through tears. And when she thought the tears had stopped for a second, she remembered Jon. Daenerys instantly felt sorry for everything, for everything she did or didn't do. Only when he was gone did she realize that she loved him.

And that feeling made her sick.

Her insides twisted and she ran to a tree nearby and emptied her stomach on the snow underneath it. As she coughed and cried at the same time, she almost forgot how to breathe. She slowly pulled herself up, forcing herself to take some deep breaths.

xxx

After arriving to Eastwatch, Daenerys immediately went up to the top of the Wall. She could be alone there and she could watch the wildness beyond the Wall. She could see if maybe, just maybe, Jon returned. She knew it was pointless. He was dead just like Viserion. She would never see them again. Rhaegal flew beside the Wall, screaming every now and then. He probably misses his brother, Dany thought.

Someone was approaching her and she knew it was ser Jorah right after he spoke up. "It's time to go, Your grace."

"A bit longer," she said, her voice almost cracking. She realized how hard it was for her to speak when she needed some breaths after only saying three words. She wasn't ready to leave. Not this second. Jorah moved behind her, respecting her wishes.

Rhaegal screamed as he flew above the forest just beyond the Wall and Daenerys turned around. It would probably be easier if she just left quickly, no turning back. She stopped when she heard the horn and turned around. Ser Jorah moved forward and she heard a man of the Night's Watch scream. She walked past Jorah and looked beyond the Wall. A black figure on a horse was approaching the Wall. Daenerys gasped and for a second she thought she was dreaming. The cold Northern air reminded her that all of this was very much true. She turned around and began running down the many stairs of the Wall. She needed to see Jon Snow and make sure he was fine.

She did not care what anyone might think. She had too many regrets about not being with him before. She needed to be with him now and that was it. "Where is he?! Where is the King?!" she almost yelled when she jumped of the last step.

"Jon Snow? They took him onto the ship," a large, ginger man answered her and pointed to a ship with her family's sigil on it. She nodded and ran there. Thankfully the sea was very deep by the Eastwatch so the ship was right by the coast. When she reached the ship, she immediately ran under the deck and searched for the cabin he was in. She followed the noises and stopped at an open door.

She was in shock when she saw how weak he was. He wasn't awake and his breathing was shallow. He looked pale and cold, almost like a dead man. Ser Davos and another man lifted him from the bed and took off all his upper clothing that seemed to be wet or better said frozen. Daenerys watched him lie in the bed, not moving an inch, only twitching in pain, she supposed. She noticed the many scars going from his heart to his abdomen. So it was true, they stabbed him in the heart. She didn't have the time to ask herself how he survived it. All she could think about was him being alive. He was alive but he also needed to be alright. He needed to open his big brown eyes. She needed to hear him speak with his Northern accent. Daenerys felt guilty for ever demanding him to bend the knee. She should have never asked him that. She should have believed her instincts and trusted him. Everything would have been different if she had done that.

"We need to let him rest. I'll stay with him," Davos ordered the men that were in the room. They all obeyed the King's Hand and started leaving the cabin.

"No, I'll stay," Daenerys offered as she dared to step in, not moving her eyes off of Jon.

Davos looked at her, surprised by her offer. He seemed sceptical about it but he also wouldn't say no to the Queen. She might not have been his queen but she was still a queen.

"Send for me if you need anything," Davos finally agreed and left the cabin, closing the door behind him.

Daenerys stood by the door for some time, almost afraid if she were to move too close to him, she'd hurt him. She observed him from the distance as he breathed slowly, his body twitching every now and then. After a few minutes she finally managed to sit down at the edge of his bed. The Dragon Queen wanted to touch his face, to feel his skin on hers but she was afraid of hurting him. Besides leaving for a few minutes to change clothes, she spent the whole night and morning at Jon's side.

xxx

Jon woke up groggy. He opened his eyes and all he could see was some light. When he moved his head, he also saw an outline of a person that was sitting next to him. When his vision became clearer, he saw it was Daenerys and after he bore his eyes into hers, he remembered everything immediately. Her eyes were redder, puffier and more swollen than he was used to. She had been crying and she clearly wasn't sleeping.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Daenerys shook her head after hearing those words and looked down. She couldn't stop the tears anymore.

Jon stretched his hand and grasped hers. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. She was broken and sad. She finally looked back at him. "I wish I could take it back," he proceeded, "I wish we'd never gone."

She shook her head and moved her hand. "I don't. If we hadn't gone, I wouldn't have seen. You have to see it to know," she admitted, still regretting that she didn't believe him before. "Now I know. The dragons are my children. They're the only children I'll ever have," her voice broke. "Do you understand?"

Jon nodded, although he didn't really know what she meant. He did know that he was feeling guilty because of her dragon dying. He pulled her into this mess and this was on him.

"We are going to destroy the Night King and his army," she spoke more determined this time. "And we'll do it together. You have my word."

Jon swallowed a lump in his throat. "Thank you, Dany," he managed to say. He didn't know why he called her that. It just came out naturally.

"Dany?" she chuckled. "Who was the last person who called me that? I'm not sure, was it my brother? Not the company you want to keep," she admitted, remembering Viserys.

"Alright. Not Dany. How about My Queen?" he asked or better said, announced. "I'd bend the knee but-"

"What about those who swore allegiance to you?" Dany asked, clearly surprised.

"They'll all come to see you for what you are," Jon answered confidently.

Daenerys was touched with Jon's words. Everyone assumed that she was a mad Targaryen like her father. For someone to see her for who she was, and to have faith in other people seeing her for that as well, made her heart swell with happiness. And for that someone to be Jon Snow... She didn't know how to answer. Her eyes got teary and she grasped Jon's hand, gently rubbing it with her thumb. "I hope I deserve it," she said, not caring to hide her tears or emotions.

"You do," he assured her.

Dany grasped his hand just a bit harder, looked at their two hands and then back at him. What was she doing? Why was she doing it? The last time she fell in love she lost her husband. She lost her babe. She lost everything because she let her emotions get in the way. She was terrified. She removed her hand, gently brushing Jon's with her fingertips. "You should get some rest," she almost whispered.

Jon closed his eyes and heard her walk away. He wished that she'd change her mind and stay. But when he opened his eyes she was already gone. He sighed so deeply that he could feel all the pain going through his body.

xxx

 **A few days later**

Daenerys was standing on the deck, looking at the sea. It was getting darker as the day was coming to an end. According to the captain, they'd arrive to Dragonstone tomorrow.

She listened as the waves softly bumped against their ship, almost in harmony with her dragons flying above quietly. Only the movement of their wings could be heard. Although she was tired of sailing, Daenerys had to admit that the sea provided a great relaxation. The smell of the salt, the air, the waves clashing, all of it was perfect.

"Didn't expect to see you up here," Jon said, noticing that he startled the Queen. "Sorry."

"You should be resting," Daenerys said after she turned around and saw him. "You were hurt."

He stepped beside her and looked at the sea as well. "I've been through worse," Jon smirked and looked at her. This wasn't anything in comparison to what he had been through. This was like a scratch compared to his other injuries.

"Well, I'm glad you're better," she said politely with a smile.

Jon just nodded and they proceeded to watch the sea and the dragons above them. "My sister would love this. Dragons, armies; quite an adventure," Jon said smiling, remembering Arya's spirit. How he missed that girl.

"She sounds like quite a woman."

Jon stopped smiling. "She is, I think. She was only a girl when I last saw her. I don't... I don't know what she's been through, what she has seen, what she had to overcome." The things he knew about Sansa already tormented him enough. Thinking that Arya probably went through similar experiences physically hurt him.

"We're a lot stronger than you men like to think," Daenerys added, thinking of the things she had to go through herself.

"I know. Doesn't mean you should go through all of that."

Daenerys shot him a glance, intrigued by his answer. Most of the men she met were egoistic and full of themselves. She knew that Jon wasn't like that but his words never seemed to stop amazing her. He was different. He was something else.

"I always wished I had a sister growing up. It was just my brother and I for most of my life. And well-"

"He wasn't good company," Jon remembered.

"No, he wasn't."

"I'm sorry," he said, bowing his head. Although Jon was a bastard, he loved his siblings. He was always close with Robb and he adored how playful Arya and Bran were. Sansa spent most of her days inside and Rickon was pretty little so didn't spend that much time with them but he loved them nonetheless.

"I'm not. If the things that have happened never did, I would never be where I am now," she said sincerely.

"Fighting against the dead? I bet you're grateful you're doing this," Jon said sarcastically, the wind softly blowing through his curls.

"It has its perks," she tilted her head and smiled at him.

Jon smiled back, taking in her face. He wanted to remember it forever. Rare were the moments when Daenerys smiled. But when she did, her eyes did something that Jon couldn't describe. Her nose twitched a bit and her usually stern eyebrows moved in a way that made him bit the inside of his lip. His thoughts were interrupted when she spoke up again.

"Do you think we can defeat them?"

He turned back towards the sea. "I don't know," he said more grimly. "Maybe, if Cersei doesn't kill us first."

"She won't."

"How are you so sure?" Jon asked and turned towards Daenerys. The moon was shining on her hair, making it even brighter.

Daenerys looked over to her two dragons. "Because of them."

Jon nodded and looked up to the sky as well. Strangely, the dragons were growing on him. He always admired them, for sure, but at the beginning he saw them as giant beasts. Now he felt a strong connection towards them. In some ways it reminded him of the one he had with ghost.

When Daenerys turned her gaze from her dragons to Jon she realized he was looking at them with a smile on his face. How she liked that smile. She could look at him for hours. She smiled as she observed him, chuckling just loud enough for him to hear her.

"What?" he chuckled back. He couldn't help it. Here they were in a completely terrifying situation, yet they were somehow able to laugh.

"You don't smile enough," she said sincerely.

"In my defence, there aren't many things to smile about," he tilted his head, defending himself. Yet he knew that she was right. He was always so serious and grim, even as a child. Only at rare moments he shared with Robb and Theon did he smile. Sure, he wasn't that light hearted by nature but still, somewhere in the way he convinced himself that was his personality. Laughing felt odd after all those years.

"Well, it suits you, Jon Snow," she said, this time more quietly and mysteriously as she looked over her shoulder straight into his eyes.

His gaze quickly became more alert as he focused on Daenerys's eyes. It seemed like he could see all the stars and the moon in them, they were so bright. Jon's breathing became heavier and he wasn't sure if it was because of her or his injuries. He couldn't even get himself to blink and his eyes started to sting. He wanted to lean over and kiss her as hard as he could. He wanted to feel her tongue and he wanted to feel her skin. He wished he could run his fingers through her hair. He wanted to hear her voice and he wanted to do such things to her that wouldn't allow her to speak. Jon swallowed a lump that formed in his throat.

"I should- Good night, My Queen," he said formally, nodding slightly and leaving. He wanted her like he had never wanted anything else but he knew that he had to focus. He couldn't risk innocent lives because of his desires.

Daenerys tried to stop him but no words came out of her mouth. It was only left slightly open as she lingered for his presence. She watched as he walked away, wondering if he felt the same as she did. She had difficulty admitting it to herself but she was in love. She wanted to spend as much time with Jon as she could. She wanted to make him happy, she wanted to know all his life stories; about his family, the Night's Watch, his scars, everything. Daenerys wanted to know him better than she knew herself. The possibility of seeing him every day and being with him made her heart skip. She leaned onto the ship and thought about whether that was even possible. It seemed like none of the people in her life were there to stay. Everybody was leaving her in some way. She didn't believe in gods but if there were any, she hoped they would make an exception this time.

xxx

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Only one chapter left and then we'll probably slowly dive into the post season 7 world. I'm planning to keep it mostly Jonerys but there need to be some reunions, of course. ;) I hope you'll stick with me until then.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hello! The last chapter is here. Firstly, I wanted to thank you all for sticking around and reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. This was my first time writing about Jonerys and I loved it. No, it's not perfect, it probably has a lot of grammar mistakes, I could write some things differently as I look back but it helped me grow as a writer.

Enjoy the last bit and read the author's note in the end. Didn't want to spoil anything and write it here. :)

xxx

Jon stood up as he heard a familiar sound. It was Drogon's shriek. That meant Daenerys was here. He was glad because he wanted this to be over as soon as possible. They barely spent a few minutes with Cersei, yet the situation was already extremely unpleasant. He wished nothing more than to come to a conclusion and leave. Now Jon understood perfectly why the Hound hated this city.

Jon moved forward as a large shadow flew over Dragonpit. Behind Drogon Rhaegal flew obediently in all his glory. His eyes were only on the dragon, searching for Daenerys. He didn't have a clue how Cersei reacted to seeing a real dragon.

Drogon landed on the Dragonpit and the Lannister soldiers automatically moved back as the largest of the dragons shrieked loudly. He shrieked again, opening his wings as wide as he could. The dragon descended down and observed all the people, protecting his mother.

Daenerys stepped off her dragon and swallowed a lump in her throat. Being in King's Landing somehow made her happy and nervous at the same time. This was supposed to be home, yet here she was, among so many traitors and usurpers, and it certainly didn't feel like home. She wouldn't show it on the outside but she was nervous. Drogon flew back into the air when he saw Daenerys walking away. Dany started walking towards everyone as the dust that from Drogon slowly fell down. She quickly glanced at Jon, just to make sure he was here and he was alright. It was almost like an instinct. Then she looked at Cersei, her Hand's sister. She was beautiful, that was true, but there was something in her expression that made Daenerys hate her although they haven't even talked yet.

She sat down and rested her eyes on the Northern King. She was not even here for a minute, yet she already needed a break from Cersei. But she immediately looked back at her as she felt Cersei's gaze.

"We've been here for some time," Cersei said, clearly wanting to provoke Daenerys.

Luckily, Tyrion had prepared her for such tone, so she simply answered: "My apologies." Everybody exchanged looks as they all sensed the two queens already created a tough atmosphere. Cersei looked disappointed as she didn't get a reaction she wanted. Daenerys turned to Tyrion, letting him know he could start. Then she turned towards Jon. She couldn't get herself not to look at him.

Tyrion stood up. "We are all facing the unique-"

"Theon! I have your sister. If you don't submit to me here and now, I'll kill her," said a man who Tyrion recognized as Euron Greyjoy, Theon's uncle. Tyrion furrowed his brows, not understanding why the man chose this moment. He turned towards Jaime who just shook his head.

"I think we ought to begin with larger concerns," Tyrion proceeded, understanding his brother's advice to just ignore Euron.

"Then why are you talking? You're the smallest concern here."

Tyrion smiled and turned towards Theon. "Do you remember when we discussed dwarf jokes?"

"His wasn't even good," replied the young man.

"He explained it at the end. Never explain it. It always ruins it," Tyrion summarized. He has grown used to hearing jokes about him.

"We don't even let your kind live in the Iron Islands, you know?" Euron glared. "We kill you at birth. An act of mercy for the parents."

"Perhaps you ought to sit down," Jaime said firmly, speaking up for the first time since they arrived.

"Why?" Euron kept gazing at Tyrion.

"Sit down or leave," Cersei agreed with her twin. It surprised everyone, including Tyrion, that she actually somehow defended him.

Daenerys looked between Euron and the Mountain who stood up after his queen gave a command to Euron. All Theon and Yara have told her was true. Daenerys could tell he was an evil man just by the way he spoke to her hand.

After Euron sat down, Tyrion proceeded. "We are a group of people who do not like one another. As this recent demonstration has shown..." he said as he looked at Euron and then turned towards his sister. "We have suffered at each other's hands. We have lost people we love at each other's hands. If all we wanted was more of the same, there would be no need for this gathering. We are entirely capable of waging war against each other without meeting face-to-face."

"So instead, we should settle our differences and live together in harmony for the rest of our days?" Cersei asked sarcastically this time.

"We all know that will never happen."

"Then why are we here?" she asked almost through her teeth. It was clear the woman hated her brother.

Jon felt like it was the right time to speak so he stood up and walked in front of Cersei. "This isn't about living in harmony. It's just about living. The same thing is coming for all of us. A general you can't negotiate with. An army that doesn't leave corpses behind on the battlefield. Lord Tyrion tells me a million people live in this city. They are about to become a million more soldiers in the Army of the dead," he explained.

"I imagine for most of them it would be an improvement," Cersei said a bit mockingly.

Jon hated this woman without even knowing her well. She killed his father and his brother. She killed his siblings' mother. But now that he was actually standing in front of her, he felt disgusted. Her words were hurtful and mocking. "This is serious. I wouldn't be here if it weren't," he said after he stepped forward.

"I don't think it's serious at all, I think it's another bad joke. If my brother Jaime has informed me correctly, you are asking me for a truce," she said, turning to Daenerys this time.

"Yes. That's all," Daenerys confirmed. She didn't want to engage in any long conversation with her Hand's sister because she was afraid of how she might react.

"That's all?" Cersei furrowed her brows, "Pull back my armies and stand down while you go on your monster hunt? Or while you solidify and expand your position?" The two women shared power glares. Neither would remove the look. "Hard for me to know which one it is with my armies pulled back until you return and march on my capital with four times the men."

"Your capital will be safe until the Northern threat is dealt with," Daenerys replied, trying as hard as she could to stay calm and diplomatic. "You have my word."

"The word of a would-be usurper," Cersei spitted out.

"There is no conversation that will erase the last fifty years. We have something to show you," Tyrion interrupted, knowing his Queen and sister well. This was the right time to actually prove to Cersei what they were talking about.

Daenerys moved her eyes from Cersei to the Hound who was carrying a large crate on his back. She was intrigued by Cersei's reaction, yet nervous because the dead were terrifying although she saw many of them and fought them.

The Hound put the wooden crate down and carefully opened it. All of Daenerys's advisors turned towards Cersei who clearly looked unsure and bored. She didn't believe them.

They turned back towards the Hound who was behind the crate. It seemed strange that the wight was so quiet and peaceful. He put his hand on his sword and kicked the crate so it turned around. A pair of blue eyes was the first thing everyone saw. And then the shriek... A monster shriek that no one would forget. The thing came of that crate and started running straight towards Cersei. Even the Mountain and ser Jaime were so shocked they didn't stand before their queen. Luckily, the Hound pulled on the chain and the wight fell on the floor. But it didn't take long before he launched back and sprinted towards the Hound. Sandor greeted him with his sword and cut him in half. Everyone observed the situation as the upper part of the wight kept crawling towards the Hound. It was the first time Tyrion saw his sister scared.

Sandor cut off the wight's hand and Qyburn came forward and picked it up. It was still moving and twitching.

Jon walked over to him and took the hand with the moving fingers. "We can destroy them by burning them," Jon said as he burned the hand with Davos's help, "And we can destroy them with dragonglass," he continued and pulled out a dagger made from it. "If we don't win this fight, then that is the fate of every person in the world." Jon approached the screaming wight and stabbed it with his dagger. Silence filled the Dragonpit as the wight finally stopped screaming.

Daenerys observed Cersei's face and she could tell she was terrified and shocked. Then she looked over at Jon who had just proven his point.

"There is only one war that matters. The Great war. And it is here," Jon said, looking Cersei straight in her eyes. For the first time, he felt like she was taking him seriously.

"I didn't believe it until I saw them," Daenerys confessed sincerely. "I saw them all."

"How many?" Jaime asked, looking as terrified as his sister.

"Hundred thousand at least."

Jaime gasped at hearing the number.

Euron stood up, walked towards the dead body and observed it. "Can they swim?"

"No," Jon replied.

"Good. I'm taking the Iron Fleet back to the Iron Islands," he announced.

"What are you talking about?" Cersei asked, nervously moving her fingers on her chair.

"I've been around the world. I've seen everything, things you couldn't imagine... And this? This is the only thing I have ever seen that terrifies me." He paused for a while and then walked towards Daenerys. Her guards immediately reacted and stepped right beside her. "I'm going back to my island. You should go back to yours. When winter's over, we'll be the only ones left alive," he concluded and left.

Daenerys looked at him, disgusted by his presence. Although a coward, she was glad he was gone.

"He's right to be afraid. And a coward to run," Cersei said. "If those things come for us, there'll be no kingdoms to rule. Everything we've suffered will have been for nothing, everything we've lost will have been for nothing. The crown accepts your truce," she announced looking at Daenerys. "Until the dead are defeated; they are the true enemy."

Everyone felt relieved after hearing those words. Jon sighed in relief, happy that a burden fell from his shoulders.

"In return the King in the North will extend this truce. He will remain in the North where he belongs. He will not take up arms against the Lannisters. He will not choose sides," Cersei added. Daenerys observed as Jon's face went from relieved to worried. And there was another thing that bothered her.

"Just the King in the North? Not me?" she asked.

Cersei chuckled. "I would never ask it of you. You would never agree to it and if you did I would trust you even less than I do now."

Daenerys rolled her eyes and turned her gaze back to Jon. How did Cersei think of her as a usurper when her own family killed the Targaryens and overthrew them from the Iron Throne?

"I ask it only of Ned Stark's son. I know Ned Stark's son will be true to his word."

Jon looked down and then at Davos. He sighed deeply as he turned towards Daenerys. She gave him an encouraging nod, a nod so small that even he barely noticed it. But he knew what it meant. He had to accept this. "I am true to my word. Or I try to be. That is why I cannot give you what you ask," he finally said. "I cannot serve two queens. And I've already pledged myself to Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen."

Daenerys breathed deeply after hearing his words. She couldn't believe what he just said. The only people that knew about that pledge were the two of them. He could easily lie. She wouldn't hold it against him. It would have saved millions of people.

But he didn't.

Jon chose her and as stupid and selfish as it was, a part of her was happy. He chose _her_ over millions of people.

"Then there is nothing left to discuss," Cersei said abruptly and stood up. "The dead will come North first. Enjoy dealing with them. We will deal with whatever is left of you," she concluded and started walking away with her people.

Jon kept standing in that same spot, looking at the chair Cersei was sitting on. A lot of people were probably going to be angry with him.

"I wish you hadn't done that," Davos commented casually.

Daenerys finally walked over to him, her voice shaking a bit as she spoke. "I'm grateful for your loyalty. But my dragon died so we could be here. If it's all for nothing, then he died for nothing," she said sadly.

Jon nodded slowly, knowing how much the loss of her dragon hurt her. He couldn't look her in the eyes. "I know."

"I'm pleased you bent the knee to our Queen. I would have advised it, had you asked," Tyrion said faced away. "But have you ever considered learning how to lie every now and then? Just a bit?" he asked, his tone angrier this time.

"I'm not going to swear an oath I can't uphold," Jon turned around. "Talk about my father if you want. Tell me that's the attitude that got him killed. But when enough people make false promises, words stop meaning anything. Then there are no more answers, only better and better lies and lies won't help us in this fight."

"That is indeed a problem. The more immediate problem is that we're fucked," Daenerys's Hand said sincerely.

"And ideas as to how we might change that state of affairs?" Davos asked.

"Only one," Tyrion said, looking at the Dragonpit exit. "Everyone stays here, and I go and talk to my sister."

"I didn't come all this way to have my Hand murdered," the Targaryen queen said as she was walking towards her Hand.

"I didn't want Cersei to murder me either. I could have stayed in my cell and saved myself a great deal of trouble."

"I did this," Jon said. "I should go."

"She'll definitely murder you," Tyrion said, completely sure. "I go see my sister alone. Or we all go home and we're right back where we started."

Daenerys looked at him worriedly but agreed in the end. She didn't think it was a good idea but it was the best idea in the given moment. She nodded to Tyrion.

As Tyrion was walking away, everyone was observing him, thinking about how this might end. But Jon was looking at Daenerys though. Did he disappoint her? Did he fail her? If her Hand got killed, that would be on him.

xxx

Jon kneeled down and picked a small skull from the many bones that were on the ground. It was small, probably the size of Ghost's skull when Jon found him. Before he could even think about anything, he saw Daenerys approaching him. He sighed as he passed the skull from one hand to the other. "No one is less happy about this than I am."

"I know," she replied softly. He didn't turn his gaze from the skull. "I respect what you did. I wish you hadn't done it but I respect it," she continued sincerely. The easier option would be for him to lie but he didn't. Dany was used to people around her lying and she found Jon Snow's integrity admirable. When she saw he didn't really know what to say, she walked closer.

Jon peeked to her direction and handed her the skull after she stretched her hand. He looked in between the little skull and the woman standing next to him.

"This place was the beginning of the end for my family," she said, shaking her head. She viewed the skull and the dragon pit where many dragons were held captive. "Zaldrīzes buzdari iksos daor." Jon looked confused at the words she said, yet found them incredibly appealing. They were exotic, a bit harsh on the tongue but somehow flew swiftly through Daenerys's mouth.

"A dragon is not a slave," she explained, to which he nodded. She walked over towards a wall, taking another look at the small skull. She could barely remember when her dragons had heads this small. "They were terrifying. Extraordinary. They filled people with wonder and awe and we locked them in here," she said, not understanding how anyone could have done that. If Daenerys knew anything about dragons, it was the fact how free they were and always wanted to be. Both Jon and she looked at the giant Dragonpit, imagining the dragons, from big to small ones, being captive. "They were wasted away. They grew small. And we grew small as well," she continued, looking at him. "We weren't extraordinary without them. We were just like everyone else," Dany concluded, returning him the skull. She almost seemed embarrassed by what her ancestors did, although she didn't have any power over it.

Jon accepted the skull and finally looked at her piercing eyes. "You are not like everyone else," he said and moved closer to an opening between the walls. She was feeling guilty and he saw right through it. But he wouldn't allow it. "And your family hasn't seen its end. You're still here."

Dany tried to smile at his kind words but she couldn't. Not since she knew her fate. "I can't have children."

"Who told you that?" Jon wondered.

"The witch who murdered my husband," Daenerys answered. She wasn't even angry anymore. She just felt stupid all over again when she remembered how she believed that woman.

"Has it occurred to you she might not have been a reliable source of information?" Jon asked, joking a bit but meaning every word he said. He wasn't exactly spiritual and although he had died and came back, he didn't just believe in things people said to him.

Dany smiled, glad to have a relaxed and open conversation. Although Jon Snow was a broody, grim man, she liked his lighter side that was coming out. She kept looking at him, wanting to soak in how relaxed he looked. Then she turned away and swallowed a lump in her throat. "You were right from the beginning. If I had trusted you, everything would be different." It was her way of apologizing for treating him like she did and also reconsidering the witch's words.

Jon just nodded softly. He didn't say those words to hear an apology. He didn't need to hear that he was right. He just needed for everything to be over. He wanted to be as relaxed as he was in the past few minutes while talking to the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. "So what now?"

The white haired woman sighed and furrowed her eyebrows. "I can't forget what I saw North of the Wall," she admitted, "And I can't pretend that Cersei won't take back half the country the moment I march North."

Jon just looked down and towards their advisors. He understood her completely. "It appears Tyrion's assessment was correct." He looked back at her, "We're fucked."

Dany couldn't help but chuckle in response. Once he saw her smile, he smiled as well. There wasn't much they could do at the given moment which was so dark and terrifying. They were both glad to have some easy moments. Those moments were especially easy for them when they looked into each other's eyes. For Jon, Daenerys's eyes were unique. He hadn't seen eyes this colour before. And besides that, they were big and full of hope. Although the Queen was a strong woman, he saw a girl's joy and innocence inside them. Meanwhile Daenerys's saw warmth in Jon's eyes. Growing up alongside her brother and his cold eyes never brought her any love or warmth, ironically, since he was supposed to be a dragon, spitting fire. In Jon, she saw something that she never knew what or where it was. When she looked at Jon, she saw home.

The moment between the two was interrupted when they heard footsteps. They stepped out of the walls and saw Tyrion walking back. Before they got the chance to talk, they saw Cersei approaching with Jaime, Qyburn and some guards.

"My armies will not stand down. I will not pull them back to the capital. I will march them North to fight alongside you in the Great war." Cersei's words surprised Jon and he looked at Tyrion who just returned the look. "The darkness is coming for us all. We'll face it together. And when the Great war is over, perhaps you'll remember I chose to help with no promises or assurances from any of you. I expect not. Call our banners. All of them," she ordered, taking one last look at Jon and Daenerys before turning around and walking back to the Red Keep.

Maybe they had a chance after all.

xxx

 **DRAGONSTONE**

After returning from King's Landing, everyone gathered in the Chamber of the painted table. Plans had to be made as soon as possible because the Army of the dead was getting closer and closer.

"If we have the Dothraki ride hard on the Kingsroad, they'll arrive in Winterfell within the fortnight."

"And the Unsullied?" Daenerys asked.

"We can sail with them to White Harbour, meet the Dothraki here on the Kingsroad, then ride together to Winterfell," he suggested.

"Perhaps you should fly to Winterfell, Your grace," ser Jorah suggested. "You have many enemies in the North. Thousands fell fighting your father. All it takes is an angry man with a crossbow. He'll see your silver hair on the Kingsroad and know that one well-placed bolt will make him a hero. The man who killed the conqueror."

"It's your decision, Your grace," Jon said, "But if we're going to be allies in this war, it's important for Northerners to see us as allies. If we sail to White Harbour together, I think it sends a better message."

Daenerys thought this through before she spoke up. "I've not come to conquer the North. I'm coming to save the North," she said as she turned from ser Jorah to Jon. "We sail together."

Jon nodded and offered a small smile. They'd sail together again. And maybe, just maybe, they would get to have a late night conversation again.

xxx

On the evening they sailed from Dragonstone, one of the men came to tell Jon that the Queen was seeking his presence on deck. As he led the way, Jon couldn't help but smile. He knew the meaning of this. Although they never spoke about it, he knew that sooner or later they'd met on deck. And he was glad it was happening sooner rather than later.

"My Queen. My King," the man bowed and left them alone.

"You required my presence?"

"I did," Daenerys answered without looking at him. She was looking at the sea like that time they were sailing from Eastwatch.

Jon was curious about why exactly she wanted him here and he felt the urge to ask. But he decided to play along and quietly look at the sea as well. They both stood there for a couple of minutes. They could feel the electricity running through their bodies as they stood inches apart from each other. Their breathing got quicker at the thought of what might come next.

"I never properly thanked you for your hospitality on Dragonstone," Jon said and moved his hand to Daenerys's so their skin was touching.

"You didn't," she replied, finally catching a glimpse of his eyes before turning around again. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to control herself. She wanted him badly.

"What would you consider a proper thank you then?" Jon asked. He was never this playful or teasing but something about her made him play along.

Daenerys turned towards him this time, her hand gliding over his. She was grateful it was dark because she was sure her cheeks were completely flushed. "You have proven to have a common sense. You should know."

Jon chuckled, liking this little game of theirs. "You are a Queen, though," he said quietly as their faces got closer and closer.

"And you a King," she whispered into his ear and gently rubbed her cheek to his.

Her hair smelled so good and her skin was so soft against his scruffy beard. He was about to grab her waist, pull her as close as he could and make her lips his. He wanted it and she wanted it as well, he was sure of it.

Just when he put his hands on her waist, they could hear Davos and Gendry talking and coming closer. Jon and Daenerys quickly pulled apart, luckily just in time so they didn't catch them.

"Oh, Your grace...s..." Gendry said, making sure he called everyone accordingly.

"Sorry to interrupt you," Davos apologized. "We were just looking for you, My King, if you have some time, of course."

Jon discretely looked towards Daenerys who bit her lip before she spoke up. "I'll leave you to it, gentlemen."

xxx

Daenerys and Jon could never find time to be completely alone the following day. They were on a ship so they couldn't exactly go somewhere away from others.

They shared many looks throughout the day but they had to be careful. Not even the two of them knew what was going on between them. To have people talking and spreading (false) rumours would only bring more chaos.

That evening at dinner the two of them sat on the opposite sides of the table. They were both fairly quiet and had trouble concentrating on the food. Whenever Jon could, he would catch a glimpse of Daenerys's eyes. It never ceased to amaze him how purple they were, how unique and special, just like her. She smiled cheekily when she saw him staring at her. Jon offered a small smile back and resumed eating his food.

Meanwhile Daenerys was really hungry, starving, actually.

But not for food.

She barely got to the appetizer, yet she wanted the main course. And dessert, a lot of it.

Thankfully, Tyrion and Davos drank a couple of glasses of wine and were entertaining themselves and everyone around them. Nobody really focused on what the Queen and the King were doing. The two of them tried as hard as they could to say something every now and then or laugh in between, just in case. But the truth was that they could barely remove their eyes from each other. They almost forgot about their surroundings.

They could leave the room but people would definitely notice if both the Queen and the King were missing. That would raise too many questions. They had to stay here even though they both knew they'd rather be anywhere else.

Jon suddenly felt something touching his leg and at first he thought someone just bumped it accidentally. But as the stranger's leg slowly travelled up his leg, he immediately knew whose it was.

She just kept her smile like nothing special was going on. She was good at this.

He repositioned himself a bit as he felt her leg moving forward, softly touching his thighs. He cleared his throat when Daenerys started rubbing his groin. It was slow and pleasing. Years have passed since a woman touched him in that way and he didn't realize how much he missed it until now.

Daenerys put her elbow on the table, resting her face in her palm like nothing was happening.

Jon enjoyed the treatment he was getting but he felt a bit stressed. She could hide and play this game but he couldn't. It felt too good. His face would give him away. How he wished to return the favour and only smile at her.

Suddenly she removed her leg, waking Jon up from the ecstasy. "If you'll excuse me, I'm feeling a bit tired," Daenerys said, apologizing and standing up.

Everyone stood up as well, giving their Queen the respect she clearly deserved.

Daenerys gave Jon a small smirk before she left, letting him now that she expected him to find her.

Jon knew it would be too obvious if he left right after she did. He needed to stay there and pretend like nothing was going on. He distractedly put some food into his mouth while the others at the table were talking and laughing. He tried to listen to their words but his brain kept thinking about Daenerys.

Her voice crept into Jon's mind as he imagined her hair in-between his fingers. He remembered her soft skin and how perfectly it rubbed against his beard. How he wished her plump lips would finally touch his. He swallowed a lump in his throat that had formed while he thought about her eyes. Those eyes were driving him mad.

Jon smiled to himself when he imagined her hands all over her body, their bodies tangled closely.

"Even the King in the North finds that funny," Jon heard Tyrion say as he woke up from his thoughts. He realized everyone at the table was laughing so he smiled back, hoping nobody would ask him anything. He stayed with everyone for some time, trying to include himself in the conversation they were having. He said a word every now and then not to seem too distracted.

When people started retrieving to their respective rooms, so did he. He was walking to the part of the ship where Daenerys's room was, glad that everything was over and he could see her.

While walking over there, his head filled with thoughts. He'd get to be with Daenerys. He'd get to kiss her. He'd get to be as close to her as he could. The thought was overwhelming and he stopped midway.

What was he thinking? They were on the verge of dying and he was about to do something stupid. He was about to complicate things if he were to get together with Daenerys. When did he even start calling her Daenerys? She was a Queen. And although he was technically a King, he was still a bastard while she was a Targaryen. Jon sighed heavily, remembering how his first and also last romance complicated his life. Sure, the circumstances were different but what mattered right now was the Great war. He needed to focus on that, not on the Queen.

xxx

Daenerys waited in her room, impatiently walking up and down. She was expecting him. He knew where to find her, right? But why wasn't he coming?

She understood that he wouldn't come right away, that would be too obvious, but why was it taking this long?

She made a decision to go for a quick stroll to maybe find him. As she walked around her ship, she noticed that the servants were already cleaning out the table. When they saw her they all greeted her, "Your grace."

She politely nodded, noticing the table was already completely clean. Some time clearly had to pass and Jon wouldn't be the last to leave. After their chemistry, he couldn't.

As Daenerys was walking back to her room, she felt stupid. Did she do the wrong thing? Was she too straight-forward? She could have sworn Jon was giving back the attention. She sadly walked back into her room, thinking about what might have gone wrong.

xxx

Jon sat in his chair, deep in thoughts. So much time had passed since the dinner that it was already dark outside. He wondered if he did the right thing by not going to Daenerys. A part of him supported that decision and felt very moral about it.

He shouldn't have just bed the Queen. Even if he was a King, she was still noble and he had his honour. Jon wouldn't dishonour her.

But another part of him lingered for her presence. All he could do was think about her and how much he wanted to be with her. It was clear to him that she wanted to be with him just as badly. He sighed heavily as he thought about how awkward their next interactions were going to be. He should at least explain it to her or talk to her. She deserved that and much more.

With that Jon left his room and walked over to Daenerys's. He stopped before her door, asking himself again if he was making the right decision. After a brief moment, he finally knocked.

Daenerys opened the door sure that it was one of her maids or maybe Missandei. She was surprised that it was Jon who was there since she thought he wouldn't be coming. Their eyes met for a few seconds before Daenerys completely opened the door, letting him in.

Jon immediately stepped in, almost forgetting why he came here in the first place. All he could think about was how much he wanted to kiss her. He closed the door and they were alone in her room. They just stared at each other, neither saying a word. To Daenerys it didn't matter why he came late anymore. And Jon didn't care if this would worsen thing. They were alone but they were together, finally.

He took a step closer and his right hand traced her cheeks. They were as soft as he remembered. Daenerys swallowed a lump in her throat and patiently waited for his next move as she enjoyed his hand on her. Jon's hand slowly moved towards her ear as he finally pulled her closer, their noses touching. They could feel each other's warm breaths as they stood there taking in one another.

Finally, their lips met. Jon put his other hand on her back, slowly combing through her silky silver hair. Her hands were on his upper arms. Daenerys felt like she needed to hold onto him because the moment she felt his tongue, she fell in ecstasy. Her knees gave in and she hoped she wasn't about to fall.

As Jon kissed her, he felt immense relief. Nothing in his life had ever felt this good and right. He never knew he could feel this complete like he did in that exact moment. The duo proceeded to kiss passionately, not wanting to part.

They slowly moved around the room, Daenerys's back hitting the wall. She gasped in passion as Jon's mouth started moving down her neck. Her hands moved upwards and ended up buried in his curls. Jon then stopped for a moment and took off his leather jerkin. She couldn't wait for him to start kissing her again. She pressed herself against his body, uncontrollably burying her tongue in his mouth.

The dominant side of Daenerys aroused him even more as she was slowly pushing him across the room towards the bed. His hands slid across her waist towards her arse that fit perfectly in his palms. Meanwhile Daenerys could feel his thriving manhood as she deliberately rubbed herself against him.

She pushed him on the bed, Jon catching himself with his hands so he was sitting. She sat in his lap with her legs around his waist, moving slowly against his cock, looking him directly in the eyes.

Jon moaned in pleasure as he kicked off his boots and threw his tunic over his head. Daenerys put her hands behind her back, trying to get rid of her dress.

"Let me," his raspy voice said and before she could say anything, his hands almost ripped her dress apart. She bit her lip watching him. She was used to his calm and grim demeanour and seeing him get this excited and wild only made her want him more. She quickly stepped out of the dress, her body finally exposed.

Jon swallowed hard as he saw her hard nipples. Dany sat onto Jon's lap once more, his hands cupping her breasts and softly licking their core. She buried her fingers into his back, moaning in pleasure. Soon after, she found herself almost thrown on the bed as Jon spread her legs and began kissing her inner thighs and slowly making his way towards her pulsating cunt. She had to hold onto her sheets as she moaned in pleasure, calling his name.

Hearing his name coming from her mouth only drove Jon more insane. He proceeded licking her and feeling her wetness, gently nibbling every now and then.

"Stop. Come here," she commanded him, feeling like she was about to explode. She wanted to but she wanted to do it while he was inside her.

Jon moved onto the bed beside her and lied down on his back as she was already waiting on her side. Daenerys's hands slid down his abs to his growing cock. She grasped it with her hand, sliding up and down his length. Jon closed his eyes. "Fuck," he said as he enjoyed her touch. It was gentle at first but became quicker and harder with time.

She enjoyed watching him moan and twirl his fingers in pleasure. She decided to surprise him with a kiss so she pressed her body against his, their lips meeting again. Jon pulled up his knee and his hands were immediately in her hair. He wanted every part of her. Meanwhile Daenerys put her hand on the top of his back and the other one on his abs. Her right hand gently brushed against his scars. Every time she moved her head a bit back, his lips would come after her, not wanting to let her go even for a second.

They stopped kissing for a while, their warm breaths meeting. Jon turned her over so he was on top this time. His right hand held her firmly while the left one went from her head to her waist, making her get goose bumps. Daenerys's fingers buried themselves in his back as she felt him inside her. They both moaned in pleasure and kissed, Jon's hips gently moving against hers.

Both stopped for a few seconds, taking the moment in. Maybe all of this would complicate things but right now, they didn't care. Even if this was selfish, it felt too good. As their pupils dilated, they realized they have never felt this connected to someone. Nothing in their lives felt more right like this did.

Jon gasped loudly at the sight of her beneath him. She was the most beautiful, incredible, confident woman he has ever met. And he loved her, he was sure of it. They kept on kissing and moaning all while Jon moved his hips against her with a rhythm.

"Love," Jon said in the middle of a kiss, making Daenerys want him even more. She wanted him deeper as she felt her muscles twitching a bit.

"I want you," she said.

Jon began with a faster pace, feeling her getting tighter. Their noses were touching, both waiting for the pleasure that was about to come. They wanted to stay like this but reach it at the same time.

Daenerys could feel a strong sensation going from her head down to her toes as she squeezed him harder. As she screamed, she felt warmth as Jon spilled his seed deep inside her. They stayed in that position for a few seconds, catching their breathes.

Jon rolled off her after a while, both on their backs, staring at the ceiling. For the first time in their lives, they felt like they were right where they belonged.

Home.

xxx

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is it. The end of season 7. I already wrote some things that I think (or wish) will happen in season 8. I'm not planning to post that anytime soon because I have 10 extremely busy days ahead of me and I know I won't be able to write much or update, for that matter. After that, I have a few free days around Christmas but then I'm going on a trip so I'm not sure... Maybe I'll start the story before or around Christmas and take a pause for a few days or start posting it after New Year's. I'm not sure yet. But, it IS coming. :)

On another note, sorry for the late update. I kept rewriting the last part of the chapter (the smutty part) and never felt completely satisfied with it. But I decided to just post it already so I hope you liked it the way it is. I am satisfied with some parts but I definitely see some parts that I could have written differently. I just feel like if I didn't update now, I never would because I would always find something to rewrite.

Anyways, if I don't post before Christmas, I want to wish you a Merry Christmas, and of course, a happy New Year as well. I hope you find peace, love, positive energy and everything else you need.

xo


End file.
